


Keep Me Company

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex does the taxes. Clark thinks it's hot. [04/17/05]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Company

## Keep Me Company

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. The only money I'm making is the seven cents that Lex can't find, and in this whole damn spreadsheet I can't find them either. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

He squinted blearily at the screen in the hopes that it would make the correct numbers appear on his spreadsheet. It didn't. Somewhere in the utterly absurd month of October there was an error of $0.07. He started rechecking the input, comparing it to the invoices. If he could just find it- 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" he answered without taking his eyes of invoice #48201-55. 

"Were you planning on coming to bed or are you going to spend the night with the laptop?" 

Clark didn't have to actually say the "again" for Lex to hear it and he winced at realizing that he'd been like this ever since he'd received his W-2. Abruptly he decided to just fuck it. He had accountants for a reason. "Ok. I'm coming." 

As the computer shut down, he stretched and checked the clock. Almost midnight. No wonder Clark was asking, it was several hours after he'd begun the hunt. He left the living room and wandered into the bedroom where Clark smiled at him and then looked away. He threw his pajamas on the bed and, after taking the world's quickest shower, he reentered the bedroom to dry off and dress. 

Clark was now sitting up in the bed, and he kept looking at Lex and looking away, making Lex very suspicious. He paused in reaching for the bottoms. "What?" 

"What what?" 

"You're looking at me. 

"So?" 

"So, what have you done that I'm going to be angry about? What, did you invite Lois for brunch? My father?" 

"Of course not. I haven't done anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Clark looked away again. 

He started to get in bed. "Whatever farmboy. I'm too tired to care right now, but if you want to wait until I have the energy to- dammit Clark, don't hog the sheets. I just want to go to sleep. It's cold, and some of us don't have super alien heating." 

Clark finally relented by letting go of the sheet and turning on his side. Lex climbed in with a sigh, and curled up behind Clark. He moved in close, relaxing as Clark's warmth seeped into him. Of its own accord his hand moved down to cup Clark's genitals. Secretly he'd always hungered for the sense of trust it gave him to know that Clark would let him that close when it wasn't even about sex. The second he reached his goal he realized that Clark was hard. Assuming it was recent he stroked once, but Clark was already coming. 

He had to pull his face away from its tucked position in the hollow of Clark's neck to laugh. Lex rolled Clark onto his back and waited until Clark met his eye. The blush spreading across Clark's cheeks made him wink, and soon Clark was laughing, too. 

He was about to say something when Clark kissed him and reached a hand into his pants until Lex was breathless with orgasm. 

When he was more or less coherent again he saw Clark smiling down at him and sat up. 

"God you are such a dork!" Clark said. 

"What, me? You're the one who just came all over the place when I barely touched you." 

"Because dork, you have come all over you. You'll probably have to take another shower. And besides," he pushed down a startled Lex before he could begin to laugh at himself. "You're the one who made me hard." 

"I did no such thing," he spluttered indignantly as Clark climbed on top of him and started licking him clean like a very naughty cat. Clark paused in his work and Lex wanted to purr at the look in his eyes. 

"Yes, you did." 

"Income tax turns you on? You really are weird, Clark. Maybe you should change jobs and start working for the IRS. I hear there's an opening-" 

Clark whacked him with a pillow, then, so it was only fair that Lex fought back. After ten minutes Clark was in possession of each and every single pillow they owned. 

"Good night, Lex." He closed his eyes. 

"And my pillow?" 

"Your pillow? You don't have a pillow anymore. It's mine now." 

Lex sighed deeply and laid his head on Clark's stomach to look at him. "All right, what's the going rate for a pillow these days?" 

"No taxes after ten." 

Lex laughed and fell asleep. Clark watched him sleep for a while, and then headed out to patrol. 


End file.
